The invention relates to a new variety of kiwifruit plant (Actinidia chinensis Planchon) named ‘Soreli.’ The new variety produces fruit for the fresh market, as well as for food products such as juice, jam, wine, spirits, fortified food, nutraceuticals and beauty products.
‘Soreli’ originated in the course of a plant breeding program initiated in May 1997 at the University of Udine, Italy by crossing 3 female by 6 male breeding lines, according to a North Carolina Model 2 cross design.
Seeds of fruit obtained from the controlled crosses were extracted in the winter of 1997-1998 and sowed in the spring of 1998. Plants were transplanted in the open field in the winter of 1998-1999. Some 108 seedlings were grown for each controlled cross.
Fruits were observed beginning in 2002, and after several years of field observations, storage and sensory evaluation, ‘Soreli’ was selected from the cross family Ac171 (A137×A134.41) with the code Ac171.76.
Field trials in different growing areas started in 2005 with grafted plants. Propagation was also successfully tested through rooted cuttings and tissue culture, and observations done on regenerated plants bearing fruit confirmed that the new material comes true to the original genotype.
The original plant is still maintained in collection at the experimental farm of University of Udine.